


Storebrand Soup

by chocolatecastleinthesky



Series: Pynch Week 2019 [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pynch Week 2019, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecastleinthesky/pseuds/chocolatecastleinthesky
Summary: Exhausted, Adam goes to get some late-night soup. After discovering that they are out, he runs into the reason for that.





	Storebrand Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Still plugging along determined to finish Pynch week even if it is way late. I think this counts as a meet-cute. Maybe.

Adam was tired. That wasn’t even the right word – he was exhausted, fatigued, enervated. He stood staring blankly at the grocery store shelf at 1am running through his list of synonyms that could possibly show up on the GRE. He didn’t know when he had last gotten a good night’s sleep and working manual labor on top of college courses and work-study was not his best idea. He wondered if his roommate even knew what he looked like anymore.

He shook himself out of his stupor and realized that he should probably pick up some cans of soup and pasta that he could make in the microwave at hours that everywhere on campus was closed. He dragged himself to the correct aisle, only to find everything in his price range was basically out. The only things left were either brand name or had mushrooms – and he was allergic to mushrooms. Cursing his luck, he grabbed the last can of store brand SpaghettiOs and moved to the cereal aisle, wondering if his roommate would let him store some milk in his mini-fridge. He could easily bring a water bottle he had gotten during the involvement fair to the cafeteria and fill that up with it.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice when he bumped into someone, sending his armful of cans onto the floor. “Sorry!” This late at night, his accent came out thick. When he bent down to help, putting his small basket aside, he realized that all the cans were store brand soup or pasta. Exhaustion and frustration made him lose any lingering sense of politeness. “What the fuck! You’re the reason there isn’t any soup left???”

The guy, dangerous looking to someone who had slept in the past 24 hours, glared at him. “What’s your point, asshole?”

“My point is that I needed to get some and all that was left was one. Can. Of. Pasta.” He grit his teeth as he handed over the last of the cans he had grabbed. Of course. Of course this hot and unattainable guy wearing clothes that cost more than Adam’s paycheck was taking all the store brand stuff. “Can’t you just buy the name brand anyway? It doesn’t look like you can’t afford it.”

“I like this stuff better.” He turned slightly pink. “My mom used to make fun of me for it. She would make these homemade soups and handmade pasta and I would ask for the canned stuff. My brother still gets on my case about it.” Ronan’s head was spinning. Why was he telling this guy who had just yelled at him this? “My name is Ronan.” He shifted, trying to figure out how to shake hands when Adam laughed.

He wheezed out, “You… you are ridiculous!” He let out a huge smile. This guy was a walking contradiction. “Why don’t you have a cart or basket?”

“Didn’t think I’d need one.” His phone started ringing from his pocket and Adam raised an eyebrow.

“You gonna get that?” He teased, gesturing to Ronan’s arms that were almost overflowing with cans.

“Nah. Probably just my roommate anyway.” He sent a smile back, and Adam felt lost in blue eyes.

“Here. Why don’t we share this basket so you can actually use your hands.” Adam picked his basket up and started putting the cans from Ronan’s arms into it.

He scoffed. “I think you’re just trying to take off with my soup.”

Adam couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face when the other man chuckled. “Can’t say I’m not tempted. Looks like you’re making a feast of soup.”

Ronan couldn’t stop himself as they walked towards the register. “You know, soup is better when shared. If you’re interested.”

Adam looked at his late-night shopping companion. “Only if you own bread to go with it.”

Ronan laughed and set everything onto the register. “I do and it might taste better than that cereal you got to accompany yours.”

When they exited and Ronan saw Adam head to his bike, he shook his head. “C’mon. I promised to share soup, didn’t I?”

“I can’t just leave my bike.”

“It should fit in my car.” After much cursing, Adam’s bike was stored and Adam relaxed into the front seat of a car he couldn’t even dream of owning. This late night food run may have been his best decision in a long time.


End file.
